The Sinister Blade
by Powerkip
Summary: This story is about League of Legends champion Katarina. I wrote this story because I love Katarina and I just wanted to give it a try. Don't be too harsh on me, it's the first time I've ever done such thing and I'm definitely not an experienced writer, besides my native language isn't English so a couple of mistakes are not to be excluded.
1. Killer Instincts

'But daddy,' She said 'I am the best assassin in Noxus!'

Katarina had been whining about getting her first task since forever.

'No' she would hear from her daddy every time 'I will not allow you to go there by yourself, you might get hurt.'

Angry as she was, Katarina walked to the front door, opened it and slammed it behind her.

Outside she heard a caring voice ask her 'What's wrong sis?'

It was the young beautiful Cassiopeia who had spoken to her.

'Nothing' she replied 'It's just; daddy won't give me a chance to prove myself.'

Cassiopeia walked up to her and grabbed her hand. 'Come, let's go into town.'

Without waiting for an answer she dragged her big sister around town, walking through the streets of Noxus.

Once they got to the centre of the city, they heard voices yelling everywhere.

'Fresh fruits and vegetables' an old man screamed at the corner.

Suddenly, as they were walking past the market stalls, they heard a panicking voice: 'THIEF, THIEF, HOLD THE THIEF!'

It was an old lady selling jewellery, she stared at the girls with the one eye she had left.

Cassiopeia watched her ugly face in horror, but Katarina didn't care too much about the old woman.

Soon some guards would rush towards her and probably catch the thief straight away.

The two young girls quickly passed through the centre, past all the market stalls, into some narrow, almost abandoned, alleys.

Cassiopeia was a bit scared because it's not a good idea for two young girls to walk there, but Katarina didn't care, after all the people should be more afraid of her than the other way around.

Sure enough, a while later, the two young girls saw a couple of guys, probably about the same age, harassing a woman in one of the alleys.

Cassiopeia felt it coming and desperately tried to pull Katarina's arm in an attempt to leave the scene unscathed, in vain.

Katarina, with her sharp sense of justice and an even sharper sense of loyalty, yelled at the two guys: 'Hey assholes, leave that woman alone.'

'Shut up stupid girl, we don't want any trouble with you.'

'Don't you dare telling me to shut up; do you even know who I am?'

'No and I don't care, now leave us.'

Katarina, stubborn as she is, walked up to the guy and punched him in the face.

'Oh, you shouldn't have done that you little bitch.' he mumbled 'Jack, never mind about the woman, go get this girl.'

Jack, the other guy who hadn't said a single word yet, recognised Katarina and scurried away in fear.

'Jack what the hell is wrong with you man?' the first guy yelled to him.

'Whatever, I can handle this girl alone' he bragged, how wrong he was…

'Make your move' Katarina said patiently.

'Katarina let's go' she heard her sister saying from far behind.

The woman, still standing against the wall, was watching the entire scene with a stiff face, as if she was in shock, perhaps she recognised Katarina as well and knew what was coming.

The guy drew a knife and started swinging it around.

Katarina, dodging every swing with superhuman speed, finally said 'That all you got, tough guy?'

'You're so dead'

After dodging another one of his swings, Katarina grabbed his arm, twisted it over her head, took his knife and slit the guy's throat, and that all within the blink of an eye.

After she had released his arm, the guy's body fell on the ground and a pool of blood quickly formed around his face.

'Oh my god' she heard the woman whispering to herself.

'Katarina, are you out of your mind?! You just killed someone!' Cassiopeia screamed.

Katarina was staring at her blood-covered hands; she just made her first kill.

Right now all kinds of emotions were flowing through her, she was pleased with her kill but also shocked at how easy it was to kill someone, the most terrifying part is that she didn't even remember killing him; apparently she has an inborn killer instinct.

After catching her breathe again, the woman said: 'Thank you for your help, child. My name is Sarah, I'm from Bilgewater.'

'You're welcome miss.' She replied 'Take care from now on, I won't be there next time.'

'I will. Thank you once again.'

As if nothing had happened, the woman left off and vanished in the narrow alleys.

Cassiopeia was becoming impatient and said 'Kat, we really need to go now!'

'I'm coming, let me just clean the blood off this knife.'


	2. Trouble Just Began

The two sisters started walking back to their home again together.

The old lady who had been robbed was no longer at the market, it seems like the guards didn't find the thief yet.

Katarina asked her sister for some money to buy food; she gave it to her without saying a word.

After leaving the market and climbing up the steep streets back to their home, Katarina would finally break the silence:

'Oh c'mon sis, I killed him because he deserved it, you know that.'

Cassiopeia would just look at her with a disagreeing face.

'Don't look at me like that; at least tell me what's on your mind.'

'You want me to tell you what's on my mind? Fine this is what's on my mind; you just fucking killed someone.'

'So what? He got it coming, besides that is what assassins do, you know, killing people.'

'You are not an assassin, stop saying that to yourself! You are just an ordinary girl who happens to have a general as her father and an obsession with blades…'

'Yeah? And you are just like mom was, always acting kind and always being way too optimistic. Come on girl, the world is a cruel place, not some fantasy story where no one ever gets hurt and everyone has a fucking unicorn in their garden… You should really learn to stand up for yourself.'

'Yeah, by killing people, now that is a good idea.'

'Shut up! At least I did something…'

The silence would continue again.

Once the two girls reached the front door of their home, Katarina quickly opened it and left it open for Cassiopeia to shut.

'Well, where have you girls been?' They would hear from the living room.

Katarina, ignoring her dad, threw the food on the table and rushed to her room straight away.

'Kat, you still angry?' He yelled after her.

'No, she's just a little upset about what happened today.' Cassiopeia answered him.

A shout sounded from Katarina's room: 'I'M NOT!'

'Why? What happened?'

'Well, uh… Katarina… She sort of killed someone…'

'What? Why?'

Cassiopeia started crying silently.

'Kat, come over here.'

'No.'

'Kat, come over here, NOW!'

The door to Katarina's room opened slowly.

She was standing in the doorway, looking at her dad as if he just insulted her.

'Now kindly tell me what happened.'

'Why do you care? I killed someone, big deal…'

'YES IT IS A BIG DEAL! You can't just go walk around killing anyone you don't like.'

'Why not?'

'Because we are civilized, we don't just kill people. So tell me, why did you kill someone?'

'Well, there were a couple of guys harassing a woman named Sarah. I couldn't just watch and do nothing so I yelled at them to leave the woman alone, they didn't. So I walked towards them, one guy eventually ran off but the other one drew his knife and started swinging it at me. I took the knife from him and killed him with it.'

Katarina showed the knife to her dad, as if she tried to prove her story.

After a sigh of both relief and disappointment, her father finally said:

'Kat, I'll be honest with you, I think what you did was actually a good thing, but the Noxian court won't let you get away with this. Tomorrow I shall do everything within my power to make the government reduce your sentence. You know the rules, in court it is all up to you.'

'Whatever… They're going to put me in jail or something?'

'I'll try to avoid that, but you will be punished for your actions.'

Katarina sighed and crawled back into her room.

'God that girl is so indifferent about everything…' her dad mumbled to Cassiopeia, who had been standing there during the entire conversation, 'She will get herself in some serious trouble someday.'


	3. To Court

**This chapter is the least interesting so far in my opinion, but I had to make it in order to get further into the story I'm writing. If you wish to read the short version, at the bottom of the page I wrote one in italic. (By the way thanks for the little positive feedback, I know my writing needs some work but it at least gets me going)**

A couple of days had passed, during which Katarina had been notified that her trial would be today.

Her father had done anything within his power to reduce the sentence Katarina would get; In the Noxian court it is very common for the judge to already have his judgement ready before the actual trial because there is no actual prosecutor in the courtroom.

Katarina made her way to the courthouse, accompanied by her father.

They arrived a couple of minutes early, Katarina took a quick peek in the courtroom.

'Who is that fat cow?' She muttered.

'He is the judge; he will give you your sentence. Please try not to be rude during your trial.'

'Judge? Who does he think he is to judge me?'

'Kat, please don't be like that. This is how the court system works; after all you got yourself into this…'

'You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little pissed about all this because I did nothing wrong in the first place.'

'That's what you and I think, but the law doesn't agree with us.'

An elegantly dressed man appeared in the opening to the courtroom.

'Miss Du Couteau, your trial is about to commence. If you'd please be so kind as to take…'

'Yeah, yeah, I got it, I'm coming.'

'Kat!'

'What?'

'Just… Be careful what you say, I'm not allowed to come with you, you are on your own from now on.'

'Thanks dad, very helpful.'

Katarina sighed and entered the courtroom, the doors closed straight away.

The judge started talking: 'We gathered here today to sentence Miss Katarina of house Du Couteau for the murder on Mister Deinos Kakoon. Miss Du Couteau, how do you wish to plea?'

'I wish to plea self-defence.'

'Please give an appropriate answer: guilty or innocent.'

'Fine. Innocent.'

'Do you deny murdering the young man Deinos Kakoon, son of Lord Basil Kakoon, on March 26th?

'Great, he was the son of a Lord…' She thought to herself.

'No, but…'

'Do you deny having used this knife to cut the young man's throat?'

He interrupted her and showed the knife, that she took with her the other day, as an exhibit.'

'No, but I…'

'Good, then I think we are done here.' The judge said, interrupting her again.

Katarina, losing her temper, eventually started yelling at him: 'LISTEN TO ME OLD MAN, I KILLED HIM IN SELF-DEFENCE. THE KID STARTED ATTACKING ME SO I SLIT HIS THROAT.'

The judge looked at her with his pupils as big as poros. 'Very well,' he said 'the trial will be put at a hold and shall continue within half an hour from now. You are dismissed.'

Katarina left the courtroom to find her dad waiting for her just outside.

'What happened?'

'I told the old man I did nothing wrong and he put my case on a hold…'

'Well, guess who I found.'

'What you mean?'

'Sarah Fortune, the woman you had helped from those guys the other day. She is going to testify for your case. However, the other guy who had run off, Jack Fugo, is going to testify against your case. It's going to be your word against his.'

'What an asshole, I will cut his nuts off after…'

Her dad sighed but said nothing.

'Well I guess it's time for me to gotta get going again, wish me luck or something…'

'Good luck honey, please think before you act.'

Katarina entered the courtroom again, this time she noticed all eyes were laid on her.

'Welcome back Miss Du Couteau. So you wish to change the accusation from murder to self-defence?'

'Yes, yes, I do indeed!'

'Very well, I would now like to summon the eyewitness Jack Fugo. Would mister Fugo be so kind as to take place in the witness chair please?'

'Of course, your Honor.'

'Mister Fugo, would you tell us what happened on the 26th of March?'

'Yes, your Honor. My friend and I were walking through the streets of Noxus, when all of a sudden this woman appeared. She was extremely quick and she took my friend's knife from his pocket and used it to slit his throat, so I ran for my life.'

'HE'S LYING!' Katarina shouted.

'Miss Du Couteau, silence please. Mister Fugo, was that all of your testimony?'

'Yes, your Honor, there isn't much I can add to this.'

'Miss Du Couteau, is it true that you encountered these two men on the street three days ago?'

'Yes.'

'Is it also true that you took mister Kakoon's knife and killed him with it?'

'Yes, but…'

'And is it true that you were wandering the streets alone that day?' The judge seems to have developed the habit to interrupt Katarina every time.

'No! As a matter of fact, I was walking there with my little sister, Cassiopeia.'

'Aha, so there is a flaw in Mister Fugo's testimony.' He said, pointing out the obvious.

'Yes and not only that, the men were harassing a woman. I decided to help her out and one of them drew a knife. After attacking me I took his knife and slit his throat with it, it was self-defence.'

'I see, do you happen to know who this woman was?'

'Yes, her name is Sarah Fortune.'

'Ah, that name sounds familiar. Do you wish to summon Miss Fortune as a witness?'

'Yes.'

'Very well, mister Fugo you can take your seat in the tribune again. Would Miss Fortune be so kind as to take place in the witness chair please?'

'Yes, your Honor.'

'Miss Fortune, would you please tell us what happened on the 26th of March?'

'I was making my way down to the docks of Noxus, readying my ship for department, when I noticed these two men following me, I kept on walking and they kept on pursuing me. So I eventually turned around and asked them what they wanted from me. They didn't answer me but instead grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. However, before they could do anything, Miss Du Couteau appeared and she scared one of the men off, the other one, however, drew a knife and started swinging it towards Miss Du Couteau. That's when she showed her extremely quick reflexes and within a matter of seconds she managed to take his knife from him and then she killed him.'

'Alright, I think we are done here unless anyone has anything to add?'

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

'Very well, Miss Du Couteau, I sentence you to a full month of community service in Bilgewater by aiding in their struggle against pirates. It seems like a fitting job for you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Miss Fortune you were headed towards Bilgewater right?'

'That's right your Honor, I'm departing tomorrow.'

'Very well, that's settled then.'

_Katarina went to court where she was sentenced for a full month community service in Bilgewater, aiding in their struggle against pirates. Miss Fortune happens to set sail towards Bilgewater by tomorrow and so they made an arrangement._


End file.
